Unforgivable
by Vegeta777
Summary: Read this if you want. I wrote it about 5 years ago and never finished it... but maybe I'll finish it sometime if I get bored.
1. Chapter 1

(Sonic The Hedgehog & all related characters are trademarks or registered trademarks of SEGA CORPORTAION or its affiliates. Yeah you already knew that... And you know this is my fic too.)  
  
I woke up in a dark room. A light was far off in the distance. I tried to walk towards it, but I was trapped... Locked in a dark prison cell. I called for help over, and over again...but, no answer came. I went around the cell to find out what was there. There was a sink, a toilet, and a bed. Not a single useful thing to help me escape. So, I waited... staring into darkness.   
  
I couldn't do anything but wait and think about what happened... The two plagues in my mind. One was my friend's death, and the other was my terrible defeat. It was embarrassing, trying with all my determination to save my best friend... only to see him die and for myself to become a helpless prisoner! He humiliated me and killed my best friend! Why didn't he let us both live? He wanted me to suffer... he wanted me to see my own best friend die! Then afterward... lock me up all alone to die!  
...If I ever got out, I swore he would pay dearly for what happened!   
  
No one came that entire day, and it must have been at least eleven o'clock... maybe later. I knew I wasn't getting any meals here. He wants me to starve to death. So... since it was late and boring, I tried to sleep. Tried is the right word. I must have been awake for at least two more hours. I didn't even have a pillow or blanket, but I did eventually manage to fall asleep.   
  
I eventually woke up, not knowing if it was still night or if morning had come. Would anyone show up if I yelled...? So I called for help one final time. Of course, no one heard me. However, when I was walking back over to the bed, I stepped on a strange pin. It hurt when I stepped on it, yet it seemed to be the perfect thing to use for picking a lock! So, I walked over to the gate with the pin. Unfortunately, no luck... the pin was so rusty that it broke apart inside the lock. That was the only thought on my mind for the rest of the day.   
  
The next morning, I felt kind of sick. Probably because I went so long without food. It wasn't like I could make food appear out of nothing. But at the very least, I did have water to drink. After I had some, I felt a little better. But still, by this day... no one came. Maybe I just didn't have enough determination, but I was losing hope. No one was going to save me, I was going to die. I was hungry, scared, depressed, and all alone. I wanted to be out of here, I wanted to see the outdoors, I wanted to escape... but it wasn't going to happen.  
  
Twelve years old and my life was already ending. I started to cry. It was okay because no one would find out, but maybe that was the problem. No one could hear my cries, no one would come to rescue me.  
  
I began to think of suicide... maybe bashing my face into the wall. But I couldn't do that... I was afraid of death. So... I just sat there.... crying.  
  
My best friend, my pride, my life...   
All gone...   
-----------------  
Okay, that's all right now. But it isn't the end... There is more to the story. You don't even know who the character is yet.   
Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2. Please review, okay?)  
  
I stared to think about my family. First, I remembered my parents. My mom and dad... they died five years ago in a fire. It was really bad for my sister, because she was only two years old when it happened.   
  
Then, I wondered what my brother and sister were doing. My brother was eighteen. I hadn't seen him for about two months, but I saw my little sister just a week ago. The way things are going now... I will probably never see them ever again. And they will never see me either.   
  
The thoughts of suicide came back. It seemed that would end my troubles. But no, I couldn't do that! It would be the same as saying that I want death. I can't give in to such a lie! I wanted to live! If there was still any chance to get out of here, I was going to wait for that time. Though, by this point, I didn't think that time would ever come.   
  
Later that day, I heard some noise upstairs. It was the sound of gunfire. I hoped that maybe someone was here to defeat Dalmar. Unfortunately, When the gunfire stopped, no one showed up. Dalmar must have killed them... The same way he killed Leon.  
  
As soon as I had lost all hope, my eyes were blinded by light. It was actually a dim light, it just seemed bright after seeing nothing except complete darkness for a few days. But, what did this mean...?  
Is someone here to rescue me?   
Or... is someone here to finish me off?   
  
"IS ANYONE DOWN HERE?"  
My response echoed through the hallway, "YEAH! GET ME OUT!"  
He sounded like he wasn't much older than me, maybe even younger. Enough to reason that he wasn't Dalmar.  
I noticed him walk around the corner. He was a fox, but there was something unique about him. He had two tails.   
  
He walked down the hall to my cell. Then, he said, "Hey, are you okay?"  
"I don't know... I guess."  
"I'll let you out!" The fox opened the door with a turn of a key.  
Just then, I realized who he was. How could it not be Miles Tails Prower? As far as I know, he is the only fox with two tails. "You're Tails, aren't you?"  
"Yep... who are you? Are you a fox?"  
"No, I'm a wolf. My name's Trent."  
"Sorry, it's hard to see with the dim light."  
"Yeah, it seems very bright to me though. I haven't seen light in three days!"  
"Well... It's Nice to meet you. Are you the only one down here?"  
"Yes... I am the only one here. How did you stop Dalmar?"  
"Well... let's go find Sonic first..."  
"Sonic is here? Where is he?"  
"He's upstairs! Come on, let's go."  
  
I followed him around the corner and up the stairs. Sonic was waiting nearby, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot. He got up, walked toward me and said, "Hey! Someone was there! What's your name kid?"   
"I'm Trent. You're Sonic, right?"  
"Yep. I didn't think anyone was really down there. I didn't want anyone left behind here. So, it's a good thing Tails checked. How long have you been down there?"  
"This is the third day..." I replied, but then I quickly said, "But where's Dalmar? Did the police leave already?"  
"No... Trent, he escaped..."  
Just then, for about two seconds, I couldn't breathe. It wasn't because I was hungry, it was from the shock of what I had just heard. I also couldn't believe Leon was actually dead. I kept hoping that this was all a nightmare that would soon end, but, at the same time, I really knew it was reality. "He... he killed my best friend... Leon. We've been friends since we were four!"  
"Trent, we will find him and he will pay for this! Don't worry, I promise you!"  
I sincerely replied, "Tails... thanks... It really means a lot to hear that."   
Sonic clenched his fist and exclaimed, "Tails is right. We will find him. We won't let him have the chance to kill again!"  
"I know, he will be stopped." I said with a tone of revenge to my voice.  
  
Sonic looked around and saw something. "A sword...?"  
"Yeah, it's my sword!" I ran over and reclaimed my sword. "Dalmar stole it when he locked me up. Thanks for finding it, Sonic!"  
"Hey, it's no problem. You use swords?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, I'm not bad... but I wasn't good enough to defeat Dalmar..."  
"Hey don't worry about anything right now! You should probably check in at the hospital. I mean, you haven't had anything to eat for a few days... and you seem to be okay, but they'll make sure that's true!"  
He was right. I didn't feel sick right then, but I had a bad stomach ache earlier that day. "Yeah Sonic, it's probably a good idea... Just to make sure that I'm okay."  
  
Sonic and Tails escorted me to the hospital. I was fine, it turned out. They gave me some food and let me leave.   
  
I came out and announced my good health. "Hey, I'm fine! I don't even need to stay the night!"  
"Hey, that's cool! You have a place to stay, kid?"  
"Not really... I'm afraid to be alone right now... Dalmar could be looking for me..."  
"Do you want to stay at my place for a while?"  
"Sure." 


End file.
